I really do
by Ace Roth Nightengale
Summary: Vash can't take it anymore! he loves Roderich and can't get him out of his head. M for Lemon...Yay Lemon!


"Ugh why can't I get that damned Roderich out of my head!" Vash thought to himself as he banged the bucket on his head.

"Big Broder, are you ok?" Lilli asked shyly.

"Lilli, im fine...i guess, im going out for a while" Vash stood and removed the bucket, set it down and walked out of the door. He was unsure of why, after all these years he felt he needed Roderich like "that" but he did and had for some time now.  
It was a short walk to his friends home, they were neighbors after all. "There now Vash, all you do is press the door bell and talk to him..." The Swiss said quietly. He pressed the small button and within moments the door opened.

'Hallo Vash" the Austrian said cheerfully "What brings you here?"

"C-can we talk" Vash said quietly.

"yes, of course come in...is everything alright?" Vash walked in and Roderich lead him to the living room, it was awhile after they sat down that Vash finally looked up from the wooden floor and at Roderich.

"Roderich...IthinkthatIloveyou!"

"What, could you repeat that, perhaps a little slower..."

"I-I love you Roderich, I have for some time now..." The Austrian just stared, not knowing what to say. Finally Roderich stood and walked over to the shorter man, putting two fingers under Vash's chin he lifted his head, looking strait into the mesmerizing green eyes that looked sad( as if he was scared that he had chased Roderich away ), and before Roderich could give it a second thought he kissed the blonde, his lips were warm and inviting. Vash's eyes widened at the contact, as his face turned an alarming shade of red. But before he could pull away Roderich moved so that he was straddling the Swiss, he slipped his tongue into the blonde's mouth, grateful that the shorter man was still in quite a bit of shock, too much to even think about pushing the older man away. After what seemed like an eternity Roderich pulled away, still holding Vash's face in his hands. The Swiss looked like he might cry.

"I-I take it that y-you feel the s-same?" he cursed him self for stuttering

"Ja, mien lieben, Ich liebe dich."

Vash leaned forward to kiss the Austrian once again, this time it was Vash that begged for entrance into the others mouth, Roderich gave it willingly. It wasn't long until Vash put his hands on the slender hips of the Brunette, pulling him and pushing him into a steady rhythm on his lap. Both Vash and Roderich could feel the other getting harder as the seconds passed.

"V-Vash,,,"

"Oui?"

"Perhaps we should move to my room?" Roderich said breathlessly

" J-Ja."

On the way up the stairs and into Roderich's room there was a great deal of moaning and alot of kissing. When they finally reached Roderich's room Vash started to undo his lovers cravat, and then proceeded to take off this coat, leaving him in his purple button up shirt, boots and trousers. After undressing the Austrian Vash proceeded to to the same to himself, all the while trying not to leave the others lips. There. Now they were both in only there shirts and pants, with this Vash thew Roderich onto the bed, he then climbed on top of the Austrian, undoing his shirt, kissing down his chest as he did so finally reaching the others waist band, Switzerland licked under the band, but just barely,

"Yash, please stop it, your torturing me. NGH!" the last sound was from Vash grasping as the Austrian's swollen member. "Liben I need you now!"

Vash responded to the request, he quickly removed his pants and boxers, doing the same for his lover. He then licked his fingers, then he slipped one and then the another into Roderich's entrance, moving them in order to prepare him.

"are you ready?" asked Vash, Roderich gave no reply save a nod of his head. And with that Vash Pushes into the other man, gasping as he did so.  
Vash looked down at the tall, and yet slender man under him, his eyes closed tight with pleasure, his mouth open with lustful sounds escaping his lips as the Swiss moved on top of him. Vash started to lick and nip at the Austrian's neck, prompting him to moan out Vash's name.

"V-Vash m-more please!"

Vash gave no reply save thrusting faster, causing Roderich to arch his back.  
It wasn't long after that they both climaxed. Vash left his position on top of his lover, and lied next to him, hugging him from behind.

"I love you." Vash whispered into the others ear

"I love you too Vash, I really do"


End file.
